Veronica Palmero
Veronica Palmero is the spoiled and rich daughter of Ray Palmero and Claudia Palmero. She is the grand-daughter of Vic Palmero and Emilina Palmero. She is also George and Angie's niece and Carmen and Max's cousin., She appears as the quaternary deuteragonist She moves into the Lopez house after her mother (Angie's sister in law) dies. Her mother leaves all of her items and money to her. However, it was put into a trust with George being named as the trustee since Claudia didn't believe Veronica was responsible or mature enough yet to handle millions of dollars. She winds up staying with her aunt, uncle and cousins (the Lopez family) after her aforementioned inheritance is frozen upon her mother's will being challenged by her family relatives, presumably upset that they got nothing of her mother's inheritance. Appearance She appears as slutty and straight-forward, hoping to be a designer. Many times throughout her appearances, she attempts to get her trust money using her seductive stare and sexy looks. Veronica's Story Plot She only appears in Season 6 as a replacement for Masiela Lusha, who left the show at the end of Season 5. However, she has a viable and useful storyline that ties in with the rest of the Lopez family. Her father, Ray, was a con man and was only ever concerned about money. When he comes back in an episode later on, claiming that he's changed, he successfully tricks Veronica into believing him before convincing her to spend half of her inheritance on a "hand bag business" in Miami. He is later caught trying to run off with the check by George who says to him, "I knew you would run off, so I canceled the check. And just in case, I signed it Carlos Santana". After he leaves, Veronica is crushed that her father lied to her, but with support from George, she goes to college to pursue her own career in design. In George Nieces A New Media Room, Veronica starts dating her college professor, Mike, when saying she was tired of dating guys her age since they play "head games" and she only ends up "getting hurt" by them. When George and Angie express concern for her for dating an older married man, Veronica insists it was only casual and not serious. This, in which, is proved wrong when Mike arrives at her house, declaring he's left his wife for her so they could be together. When she decides to break up with him, he begins to stalk her while begging her to take him back. She later catches him in her room, waiting for her to come home. This resulting in George punching him and fending him off while Veronica and Angie call the police, arresting him (and getting George's big screen TV destroyed in the process). In the end of the episode, Veronica gets a restraining order against Mike and gets punished by George and Angie for dating a married man who was twice her age by giving up her diamond bracelet Mike had given her to pay for George's destroyed plasma screen TV. Trivia *She is very good at poker, she beats George, Benny, Vic, and Ernie and won all their money for Angie. Gallery 211434.jpg 75C7D028-71CC-4F59-9AD9-C881DC483FE0.jpg A8385EE5-3E85-413B-A766-91614F6FB86B.jpg C57CBA2C-BBF2-4472-950C-1E29D5866EF1.jpg CDD9E730-3079-4110-BAC4-3C24010CE2B4.jpg 9DC136D8-91CD-4CBE-82AA-C0705104B0BE.jpg EC1187B0-EC8F-41A2-B95F-DDC385C3D587.jpg George-lopez25.jpg Veronica Palmero Picture.jpg 104588228.jpg Veronica Palmero.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character's Gallery Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Galleries Category:Adult Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists